What My Blind Eyes Saw
by Rishka Hadad
Summary: My first fanfic. Takes places after episode 65 "Things Change." Beast Boy is accidentally reunited with a childhood friend. Stuff happens...I'm not good at summaries. Rated T for violence, murder, all that fun stuff.
1. The Dream

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans...wish I did**

**Beast Boy&Kiri Sato [Kiri is my own little creation]**

**So um...enjoy and please R&R**

* * *

><p><strong>The Dream<strong>

The red sun set reflected and danced across the water as the stars started to reveal themselves. I was younger then…six I believe. I was sitting on a large rock with my feet dangling into the water. It was cool, and relaxing. I felt at peace. My ear twitched. I could hear something approaching. I turned to look and saw a boy about my age. He was slightly taller than me. _Green…everything is green_, I thought to myself. He had bright green eyes, dark green hair, and pale green skin. His ears were pointed and reminded me of Link. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Would you like a Slim Jim?" I asked as he sat down beside me. He wrinkled up his face and replied, "Uhh…no thanks, I'm a vegan." "What's a vegan?" I inquired. I sat quietly as he explained that vegans are people who don't eat meat or use meat byproducts. "Dude we don't even eat eggs," the green boy said happily. I looked at him for a moment and asked, "Is that why your skin and hair is green? Because you only eat vegetables?" His eyes widened and he looked down in a sulking manner. I touched his shoulder and said softly, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound so offensive." The boy looked up and smiled at me. "It's no big," he spoke optimistically, "this is just how I am, but the veggies didn't make me like this." I smiled and replied, "Good 'cause I'm gonna be a vegan too." I threw the Slim Jim in the water as I spoke and we both laughed.

We sat there for some time talking, telling jokes, and getting to know each other. When you're young making a new friend is one of the greatest adventures you could ever embark on. He told me of his home in Africa. He spoke fondly of the people and the animals. "What's a tiger?" I asked as he finished talking about them. He smiled and said softly, "Let me show you."

I stared in awe as his body changed shape and morphed into a large cat-like animal covered in stripes. "So pretty," I whispered as I stretched out my hand to touch his fur. "And so soft," I added as I wrapped my arms around his neck and he began to purr. When he shifted back into his human form my arms were still around his neck as he spoke, "I have to go." I let go of him and smiled softly, "Okay see ya later?" He shock his head and replied, "Yeah." He leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek, "My name's Garfield." I felt myself blush and I replied, "I am called Neko." He smiled at me, "Came back here tomorrow as the sun sets Neko. I'll have a really cool surprise for you."

I watched him as he ran toward the city lights, his tiny figure becoming nothing more than a silhouette on the horizon. "See you tomorrow Gar," I whispered as the sun finished setting and the moon began to rise.


	2. Old Friends New Friends And Terra

**Once again...I [unfortunately] do NOT own the Teen Titans**

**So um...yeah here it is**

* * *

><p><strong>Old Friends. New Friends. And Terra.<br>**

My alarm interrupted my dream…again. I had had this dream every night since we moved back to Jump City. I hit the snooze and fought to keep a hold on the dream but I could feel it slipping. I could ever so slightly feel his lips touch my cheek as the maid opened my bedroom door. "Miss Kiri it is time to get up. You wish not to be late," the maid, Mrs. Salvatore said as she went through my closet. "What do you wish to wear Miss?" Mrs. Salvatore asked as she pulled out different sets of clothes.

I clicked my tongue as I walked over to Mrs. Salvatore and felt the clothes. "Hmmm…." I mumbled as I grabbed a pair of loose cargo pants, "is there a turquoise T-shirt in there?" "Yes Miss," Mrs. Salvatore replied as she pulled out a T-shirt and placed it in my hand. As Mrs. Salvatore walked toward the door she spoke softly, "Your hat is on the dresser Miss Kiri." I waited until I heard the door shut to start changing clothes.

I clicked my tongue as I walked toward the dresser and felt around for my brush. Once I found it, I ran it through my hair and around my ears. It was soothing. I laid the brush down and picked up my beanie. I folded my ears flat against my head and pulled the beanie on tight. I smiled at a reflection that I could not envision. _I wonder what I look like now…_I thought to myself as I grabbed my ipod and Skull Candy earphones. I shoved the ipod in my front left pocket and put the earphones around my neck. I clicked my tongue as I walked over to my bed. I felt around for the sheets and pulled them up.

Once I finished making my bed I grabbed my Vans from their resting place beside my door and put them on. As I got back to my feet my door swung open and hit me in the head. "Oh my!" my mother exclaimed. "Next time don't 'Chill' behind the door." "Yeah," I mumbled as I rubbed my forehead. _Yeah Mom I'm fine thanks for asking,_ I thought sarcastically. I could tell she was angry but it was difficult to tell if her anger was directed at me. "I wanted to make sure that you wore your hat," my mother snapped. I could feel the smirk coming across my face and I didn't even bother to stop it. "No Mom I've only wore a hat every other day of my life and I thought I'd mix things up a bit," I replied sarcastically without even realizing it.

I hadn't heard her hand move, if I had my face wouldn't be stinging right now. "You disrespectful brat!" She snapped. I heard her turn to leave my room and suddenly she stopped. I could pretty much assume that she turned her head towards me as she growled, "I wish my husband had left you were he found you!" I let my fingers touch my left cheek that was probably tinted red at this point. "I wish he has too," I mumbled as I grabbed my satchel and skateboard. I stepped out of my room and shut the door behind me. I heard footsteps to my right and I turned trying to figure out who was there. I knew it wasn't my mother, she was probably in her room on the phone already griping about my "rebelliousness." My father was at work and my little brother, Kaden was still asleep. _Mrs. Salvatore._ "Have a good day Mrs. Salvatore," I said to the mystery person as I turned towards the stairs. "You too Miss Kiri. Have nice day," Mrs. Salvatore replied as I slid down the rail.

I smiled as I stepped out of the house and into the morning sun. "What a beautiful day," I said to myself as I stretched. I turned on my ipod and turned up the music as loud as it would go. I clicked my tongue as I threw my skateboard in front of me and jumped on it. I clicked my tongue in rhythms as I zigzagged through throngs of people and across intersections. I took in the smells of the city. Oil leaks, fresh tar, trash, and pizza. I came up to a pizza joint and decided that I eat there. I had just order a cheese pizza and sat down when I heard a voice calling my name.

"Kiri!" the female voice called out again. I thought about people I used to know before the accident. I took me a little bit but as she approached the name clicked in my head. "Hello Savannah," I said as she sat down across from me with two other people. "Long time no see girly," Savannah said happily as she grabbed a slice of pizza. I chuckled, "And what if I had been someone who is not me?" "I doubt anyone else around here has white hair with turquoise tips Kiri," she replied through a mouth full of pizza. I smiled softly, _So my hair is still the same._ "Anyway," Savannah began, "these are some friends of mine. Kay is the shy brunette and Terra is the starving blond." I laughed.

"What's so funny?" Terra inquired. "Nothing really, just the Savannah describing your hair colour doesn't help me tell who's who," I continued to chuckle as Savannah sighed. "I'm sorry I had forgotten," she apologized. I stared blankly in the direction of her voice and replied, "it's no big. I don't think many people even realize I'm blind. I mean really, how many blind kids skateboard and are actually good at it?" All three of them laughed and I shoved the pizza toward Terra. "Eat up starving Terra," I said with a smirk. Terra laughed and grabbed a piece, "What no meat?" I let my smile fade, "nope I'm a vegan." I could sense the atmosphere around her change. It was almost like she was sulking. _That's weird, _I thought solemnly, _I didn't realize that people don't like vegans. _

The four of us laughed and talked until I could feel the sun setting. I stood up and spoke to them, "It's been nice meet you and I'll check ya later." "Nice meeting you too," Kay and Terra said simultaneously. "Hey Kiri don't up and leave again okay," Savannah said in a joking matter. I stared in her direction and said in confusion, "I never went anywhere Savannah." I could feel bewilderment radiating from her and I wanted to say something to her that would change it but I was drawing a blank. I waved and skateboarded away clicking my tongue all the while.

Once I was home I leaned into the fridge and sniffed. "Yay! Tofu Au Grattan," I said happily and pulled it out. I didn't bother heating it up. I merely ate it cold and then put the dishes in the sink. I sighed and began the treacherous journey up the stairs to collapse on my bed. I laid there for a moment and let my eyes close and I drifted into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R *gives puppy dog eyes* pwease?<strong>

**If no one tells me what they think, I won't really know how to better it to the readers, *points* that's you, liking :)**


	3. The First Encounter

**yeah...i still don't own the Teen Titans. T.T**

* * *

><p><strong>The First Encounter <strong>

A whole week had passed since talking to Savannah, Kay and Terra. In a way I was glad for that but at the same time I was still curious. I wanted to get to know Terra. I wanted her to see that vegans aren't bad…just different. I sighed slightly at the thought of actually being her friend. _She seems nice and her aura is for the most part good. _I stretched as I got out of bed and walked over to the closet.

I fumbled around until I had grabbed a T-shirt and some cargo pants. I got dressed, pull on my hat, laced up my Vans and was on the way to the skate park in no time at all. I unconsciously clicked my tongue the entire time I was boarding. I could hear some of the guys that were there complain until I pulled a Nollie Backside Heelflip. _Ha that shut yall up. _

When I stopped boarding people started asking me how I did it and what tips I could give. I just smiled at them and said, "Close your eyes." I could hear huhs? Whats? And are you insanes? Suddenly someone gasped in shock and disbelief, "You're blind!" I smiled and replied sarcastically, "No that's why I said close your eyes." Almost everyone around started laughing.

Suddenly the was a loud explosion. People were screaming, running. There was panic everywhere. I listened as closely as I could to everything around me. I could pinpoint someone coming right at me. I clicked my tongue and realized that he was armed. I waited until the last second to make my move. I jumped over his head and landed behind him. I quickly spun around and kicked him in the back…HARD. I heard the man land ten feet in front of me. I took a fighting stance as he got back on his feet. He let out a loud scream and launched himself at me. I smiled and sidestepped as someone yelled "Titans GO!" _The Teen Titans! That's cool! _I could hear them tag teaming up on the villain. I felt a hand touch my shoulder, "Stay here. The bad guy will be ours." I nodded to the girl and I heard her fly off.

As stayed where I was as the battle ensued with the Titan kicking the bad guy's butt. I clicked my tongue and was shocked when the sound bounced back revealing an object flying in my direction. I was fixing to move when someone flew right into me. "Beast Boy!" I heard voices call out. I pushed him off of me as I heard a male voice shout, "BOOYAH!" I leaned on my knees and touched Beast Boy's face lightly.

I could tell he was unconscious and hurt badly. _I can help him,_ I thought. _No if I do I'll be exposed. _I felt his heartbeat getting weaker and his breaths were shallow. _DO IT! _My mind screamed. I focused my energy on my hands and could feel them heating up. I laid my hands on the most severe of his wounds and let the energy flow. I could feel his body repairing itself, and the bruising had already gone. I could feel his heart growing stronger as his breathing returned to normal.

I moved my hands from his side to his head and started to restore his consciousness as the other Teen Titans approached. "What are you doing to friend Beast Boy?" the kind voice from earlier questioned. I ignored her and tried to strengthen my focus on healing him. I could feel his consciousness returning and I removed my hands from him as I stood up.

"Thank you for healing him," the one who gave the commands spoke. "I'm Robin." "Kiri," I replied with a smile. "We are the Teen Titans," Robin continued and introduced each of them in turn. Beast Boy sat up and asked, "What happened?" Cyborg explained to him the details and that I had healed him. "Thanks," Beast Boy said as he stood up. "No big," I replied. "Let us treat you to some pizza. Ya know for saving BB's butt," Cyborg suggested. "Yeah for saving my sorry-Hey!" Beast Boy agreed without realizing what was said. I chuckled and accepted their offer.

We were all laughing talking and having a good time. Beast Boy was excited to hear I was a vegan. "No way dude so am I!" He said happily. I smiled in his direction, "Yup been a vegan since I was six." "Wow," Starfire said, "that is a long time yes?" "Yeah. Eleven years," I replied. Cyborg started making jokes about BB finally having someone to relate to on the topic of food and Beast Boy growled. I chuckled softly. _I like them. They're kind, friendly, and help people with their abilities. _"Would you like to see Titan Tower?" Robin asked suddenly. "That would be awesome," I said happily. _Not like I'll "see" it…I'm just curious. _

They lead me all over the tower explaining one room after another. I was clicking my tongue as I walked to see the objects nearest to me. I could tell it irritated Robin and Raven but they said nothing. "And this is the living room," Robin said proudly. "Only the greatest room in the tower," Beast Boy added. "With an awesome TV, tons of video games, and direct access to the kitchen," Cyborg put in his two cents as well. "It is here we also where are assignments are told," Starfire joined in as well. "This is so cool," I said as I stepped forward clicking my tongue. "Do you have to do that," Raven growled. "Do what?" I inquired. "That annoying clicking sound," she replied. "It's how I see," I said bluntly. "Wha-?" all five of the Titans said in unison. I turned to face them and opened my eyes completely, "I'm blind."

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	4. The Punishment

**I do not own the Teen Titans, Titan Tower, or any of the totally awesome Honorary Titans T.T sad but tis true...**

**This chapter turned out to be a bit short but it tells a little something about Kiri's home life. **

* * *

><p><strong>The Punishment<strong>

It took five minutes before they got over the shock of me telling them that I'm blind. As soon as they were over it I started cracking blind jokes and they all laughed. I smiled as I could feel the sun fading off of my face from the window. "I need to go," I said suddenly. "Seriously but we're just now getting to know ya," Cyborg said. "Unfortunately I am serious. My father will have a fit if I not home by dark," I replied. "Well then come on," Beast Boy said as he grabbed my wrist and led me down into the garage.

"Here," Beast Boy said as he handed me a helmet. As I finished snapping the helmet he pulled me on to his Moped. "Hold on," he instructed. I did as he said. I held on. We drove through the town before he asked where I live. "I can't tell you anything distinguishing but the address is 1784 Pleasant Hill Manor Drive," I said in his ear. "Right," he said as we turned down a road. "How do you go through town and everything on foot?" Beast Boy asked as we came to a stop. "I counted the bumps in the sidewalk," I replied as I pulled off the helmet. "Thanks for the ride Beast Boy," I said as I walked toward my house.

I heard Beast Boy's Moped drive off as I shut the front door and stepped into the kitchen. "Where the hell have been!" My father's voice came from the table. I turned toward his voice and replied, "There was an incident at the skate park today and the Teen Titans showed up. One of them got hurt and I helped him. They invited me to eat pizza with them and then they gave me a tour of Titan Tower." My father stood up and I could hear his footsteps growing closer. When he spoke his voice was deep, full of anger, and disgust. "You expect me to believe that shit Kiri?" He growled. "Believe it or not but that's what happened.

My father's hand connected with the side of my face. "You lying little slut," he snapped. "Go to the basement!" his voice was cold, and hard. I nodded and walked toward the door to the basement. I flinched at the thought of that cold moist underground hell. I could feel the coldness hit me when I reached the bottom of the stairs. I could feel my back start to ache from the thought of what was to come.

I thought of him, my father, the aristocrat that has the perfect family. The amazing supermodel Charlie Jane Hutch as a wife, the talented Little League superstar Kai Sato fro a son, and the piano prodigy Kiri Sato as a daughter. I thought of the perfect life everyone thought was in this family. _He has the wool pulled over everyone's eyes…_my thoughts were interrupted when may father grabbed me.

He put my hands in the chain cuffs. I could hear him crack the whip. I could already feel the familiar stinging on my back. I winced in pain as the whip connected. It hit again and again and again. The pain an all too familiar part of my life. I had been counting the times the whip connected with my back. _Twenty-one, twenty-two, twenty-three…_ I could feel the blood start to trickle down my spine and onto the concrete floor. "I do this out of love Kiri!" he shouts as the whip hits me again.

I wanted to scream…I held it in. _Suffer in silence. Suffer in silence_ I kept telling myself over and over again until I could almost see the words. I had lost count of how many times the whip hit me. My whole back was covered in the stickiness of blood. The entire basement smelled of blood.

Once I was released from my chains I slowly walked into the main part off the house. I can feel the eyes of our servants resting on me. _Why can't they say anything? Stand up for us? Anything would be better than letting him do this…_ I stumbled up the stairs and into my room. I grabbed a change of clothes and jumped into the shower. My jaw hurt. I could tell it was broken. I let my hand rest on my cheek and focused my energy on healing my shattered mandible. When my jaw was healed I got out and got ready for bed.

I lay down on the bed and stare blankly at the ceiling. "The view never changes," I sighed as I closed my eyes. I remember the colours, I remember the shades, the shapes, and the beauty of the world. I remember the sunrises and the sun sets. I remember all I ever knew about sight, and yet most of all I remember the colour green. I tried to focus my thoughts on Gar but all that came to me was the horrible memories of my father's abuse. "I hate him," I said to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>What do ya think?<strong>

**Too much? Too little? Too brutal? **

**I won't know unless you review**


	5. A New Friend And A Broken Home

**Okay I still haven't got around to kidnapping people and holding them ransom in exchange for the Teen Titans but hey it's on my "to-do" list**

* * *

><p><strong>A New Friend And A Broken Home<strong>

I could feel the sun beaming in through the glass balcony doors when I woke. The warmth was everywhere. I smiled. _I love the sun. _I sat up and winced in pain. I could smell blood and my back was sticky. When I stood up I could tell that my bed and blankets were soaked as well. I started to rip the covering off the bed when the door open. "Good morning Mi-Oh my," Mrs. Salvatore gasped. "Go shower Miss. I will deal with the mess. When you get out we will wrap you so that you do not bleed," her voice was sorrowful and caring. "'kay. Thanks," I replied as I grabbed some clothes and went into my bathroom.

I scrubbed my back almost raw and let the blood roll. I focused my energy and allowed the wounds to seal themselves, leaving scars. I always let the scars stay, they were reminders. They reminded me of rules, of disciple, of order, but mostly they reminded my of hatred for my father. Hatred for the abuse he inflicted, the pain he caused. I smiled as I let my left hand touch one of the scars and I whispered, "I will _never _be like him." I turned out the water and dressed for the day.

Mrs. Salvatore was still in my room when I returned. I could smell her. The mixture of Windex and Pine-Sol such a familiar scent to me over the years. Mrs. Salvatore was like a mother to me, a real mother. She had read to me, and treated me like I was her own. She even taught me how to read brail after the accident. "No need to wrap me," I said as she turned to face me. "Are you sure Miss Kiri?" she asked with her familiar Spanish accent. "They're healed," I replied as I put on my Vans. I could hear her approaching me, "Scars again?" I sighed. _She would never understand why I let the wounds scar. _"I'm gonna go talk to Terra," I said as I stood up. "I want to understand her." Mrs. Salvatore placed her hand on my shoulder, "Things are not always what they seem child. Sometimes a mask can hide the truth." "Okay," I said as I hurried down the stairs. _Why does she have to speak in riddles?_

As I opened the front door I hit someone with it. "I'm sorry," I said quickly as I offered a hand, "I didn't know anyone was there." My hand was brushed aside, "It's fine. We need to talk Kiri." _Terra_. I smiled at her. "Actually you're who I was going to go find," I replied. "Huh?" her voice was full of bewilderment. I have to admit I found her confusion slightly amusing.

I could tell that we were at the same pizza joint that the Teen Titans had taken me to yesterday. What was more shocking is that we were at the same table. "I saw what happened yesterday," Terra said. "Oh?" I questioned. "They really are great people. Rob is obsessive over his work. Star is always kind and oblivious. Raven comes off antisocial but she isn't as cynical as she wants people to think. Cy is just over protective of his car," she began. "And Beast Boy…" Terra's voice was softer now and filled with pain, "he is the sweetest, and funniest person in the world. He has been hurt before but he took a liking to you. Don't mess it up Kiri." _How the heck do you know all this? _Terra sighed, "I used to be a part of that. The friendships, the battles, and pointless arguments over what movie to watch. I made mistakes and messed everything up. They don't even know I'm alive now." I blinked and said bluntly, "If you miss them and are sorry for your mistakes then apologize." Terra groaned, "It's not that simple. I can never go back not after everything I put them through."

As we ate Terra explained to me everything that had happened. She told me of all the battles they had fought, all the great times they had, and her betrayal. "So I lied to him," Terra said painfully. "I had to in order to protect him from me." I thought for a moment and replied, "But in doing so you hurt him more. I'm sure he still misses you Terra." She sighed, "I know he does." We finished eating and went for a long walk in the park. We were laughing and joking and just getting to know each other. _I like her. Sure she has done things that she regrets but doesn't everyone? I'm sure that we are going to be good friends. _

"So how did you end up like this?" Terra inquired. I smiled, "I was born this way. I always had healing abilities but I didn't know that until I became blind." I told Terra about my life as well. I told her how my real parents died and how my adopted family found me. "So they took you in even though you're a metahuman?" I nodded yes and smiled as I could feel the sun on my face. Terra laughed as I tripped off a stick. "Ow-" I grunted. "You really need to watch where you're going. "Oh yeah like I can really do that," I retorted and started laughing too.

Terra and I walked back to my house and the cops were there. "Um…there are cops at your house," she pointed out. "Really?" I retorted my voice was laced with sarcasm. "No of course not I'm playing a joke," she replied. "Miss Kiri!" Mrs. Salvatore called my name. "What's going on?" I questioned as we approached. "I told them. I know you can handle things but Kai-" she started crying. "What about Kai? Is he okay?" I asked quickly. "No," she replied through the tears.

* * *

><p><strong>So this chapter didn't go in the direction I had planned<strong>

**But I think it turned out okay.**

**Let me know what you think?**


	6. Good Bye

**Once more I do not own the Teen Titans...If I did the TV Series would not have been canceled.**

**NOTE: [gives hint as to why Kiri is blind]**

* * *

><p><strong>Good-Bye<strong>

I'm normally a calm person. I aim to be calm but when Mrs. Salvatore said no I couldn't stay calm. _KAI!_ I run past her and I hear Terra call my name but I keep running. I click my tongue quickly to distinguish my surroundings. I skid to a halt when I reach a large bulky vehicle. There's machinery inside. Everything is beeping. Everything making noise. "Sissy?" a soft and broken voice asks me. I click my tongue and locate his hand. I squeeze it, "Yeah Kai I'm here buddy. It's gonna be alright Superstar I promise." Kai's breathing slowed as he fell asleep.

I could feel a hand lightly touch my shoulder. "He'll be alright Kiri. He's just in shock right now," my mother said lightly. I stared blankly up at her. "What happened to him?" I mangled to tumble over the words. "You know how your father is. His temper is well…uncontrolled," her voice was soft and sympathetic. _Yeah…like you ever cared to begin with. _I let my senses find Kai's wound as the ambulance rolled down the road and Mother went on and on about Father's _"Anger Management"_ issues. Kai had been beaten in the same fashion I had. _He's just a kid…just a child. _I turned him over and the nurse yelled at me. I ignored her.

"Mother?" I asked. "Yes," she replied softly. "I want you to promise that if I help Kai now you will leave. Pack your things, pack Kai's things and leave," I said almost inaudibly. I could tell she was crying, her breathing pattern had change. "I promise," she replied in a shaky voice. "Good," I said as I focused my energy into my hands. I heard the nurse gasp as I placed my hands on Kai's exposed back. I focused on the worse wounds first. I moved my hands slowly across his back making sure to heal all of them and not let him scar. _He doesn't deserve to bear those horrible memories. _

As I continued to heal Kai I could feel all the haunting memories coming back to me. All the hundreds of times that I had been chained in that basement, that living hell, and beaten. I remember the damp air and the grey walls, the one solitary light hanging above that table. That horrible metal table surrounded by several different types of surgical scalpels, and vials of clear liquid. I remember the one and only time I was chained to that table. I can practically feel the acid eating away at my corneas. I can feel the cold scalpel cutting into my flesh. I can hear my own horrified screams echoing in the cold damp room. I can feel every agonizing memory wrapping around me, engulfing me. I feel myself reliving the pain over and over again.

A sharp gasp from Kai pulls me back into reality. "Sissy?" he asks softly. I smile, "I'm here buddy, it's okay you're gonna be alright now." Kai rolled over and sat up, "You healed me?" I nodded. "But you promised! They're gonna make you go away now!" Kai started crying. I wrapped my arms around my precious little brother, "Shh buddy it's alright. Father won't hurt you anymore." Kai sobbed uncontrollably as I felt a tear roll down my face. _Blood is thinker than water, _I thought solemnly, _but love is thicker than blood._ "I love you Sissy," Kai sputtered between sobs. "I love you too Buddy," I said as I squeezed him tightly.

When he ambulance came to a halt in front of the hospital I got out. As I turned to walk away and her my mother's voice, "Where will you go? What will you do? You have no home now, no family now, you have nothing." I smiled softly, "I will find away to help others and I will find away to make Father pay for what he has done." My mother snorted, "The only thing he did wrong was hurt Kai." I clenched my fist tightly. _You never cared…Father never cared…I was a mere convenience in a failed attempt to save a doomed marriage. _"I will do something useful. Use these powers to help others," I said softly.

My mother laughed, "You are nothing. You are pathetic and weak and insignificant." I smiled, "Like mother like daughter." She took a step toward me and shouted, "You're not my daughter! You're a freak! I cursed the very day my husband brought you into our home!" She jerked my hat off exposing my cat-like ears. She threw the hat onto the ground and snarled, "You are an abomination."

I let her words sting. They hit me right to the core. _Unique…that's all I am. I'm different, _I thought to myself. _People always fear what's different. She is no exception. _I focused my energy into my hands and faced her, "The neat thing about these powers? These healing attributes?" My mother didn't answer, she wasn't buying my bluff. I took a step forward and let my voice turn cold as I spoke, "What has the power to heal can also destroy." I could sense the atmosphere around her change. _Fear…_I had her scarred of me. I smiled and let the energy fade as I turned to leave.

"Sissy!" Kai shouted as he ran towards me. I turned around and scooped him up into my arms. "I love you Kai. Take good care of yourself Buddy." I sat him lightly on the ground. I could tell he was smiling. "Don't let anyone push you around," I whispered as I lightly kissed his forehead. "Good-bye Sissy," he said sadly. "Good-bye Buddy," I said as I turned around and walked away into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Took me a while to come up with this so please let me know what you think!<strong>


	7. The Invitation

***sniffle* I still don't own the Teen Titans...**

* * *

><p><strong>The Invitation<strong>

I returned to the house. Not a single person was there. _Good that makes packing easy. _I walked inside and up the staircase to my room. I pulled a lonely backpack from the back of my closet and shoved my favorite close in it. I clicked my tongue as I felt around in the top drawer of my dresser for my most prized possession. I smiled as I felt my fingertips touch the small figurine. "El tigre," I whispered softly as I pulled out the tiny tiger statue.

I was lost in thought until I heard a car door in front of the house. I quickly shoved the statue into my cargo pocket with my ipod and rushed to the nightstand. I pulled out an envelope filled with cash that I had been saving just in case something happened. _Planning ahead…do I get bonus points in life for this? _I could hear footsteps on the stairs and I opened the balcony windows. The door opened slowly as I jumped from the balcony.

I clicked my tongue as I fell and landed lightly on my feet. I pulled the backpack tighter onto my back and started walking down the road. I had no clue where I was really going. I had no clue what I was going to do. I had nothing figured out. I merely walked. My feet treading their own path off the road and away from the main part of Jump City. The ground was changing. It became rocky and slippery. I could hear the water and smell the salt in the air.

"The ocean," I said softly as I sat down on large rock. I removed my Vans and socks and let my feet dangle in the water. I pulled out El Tigre and sat him on the rock. _This is the very spot I met him. The very spot where I vowed to be a vegan. And the very spot where Gar left El Tigre for me. _I left the cool ocean breeze wrap around me. "It seems like it were yesterday," I whispered. I heard footsteps and then a plop as someone sat next to me. I heard a hand fumble in the pebbles, searching for one to throw. I smiled as I heard the rock skipping across the water.

"I thought you were familiar," Beast Boy began, "but I never thought that you were the same girl I met here all those years ago." "And why is that?" I asked. "Well the white haired girl from my childhood had cat ears and was called Neko," he replied. "If I could see I probably would have noticed it was you and said something Garfield," I said softly. He chuckled, "Yeah it's kinda hard to hide green skin. I stick out like a sore thumb." We both laughed.

"So…I heard what happened," Beast Boy's voice was soft and apologetic. "News sure travels fast," I replied. "Where you gonna go?" Beast Boy asked. I sighed, "I really don't know yet. I was thinking about just walking until I collapsed but my feet brought me here." "Come with me. To Titan Tower. You could be one of us," I could tell by his voice that he was smiling. "Beast Boy I don't think I'd make a good Titan…I'm blind," I stared blankly at the ground as I spoke. "And you manage just fine without sight. Come on," he said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me up.

When we entered the tower Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire screamed, "SURPRISE!" Raven placed a communicator into my hand and in her monotone voice said, "You're on a trial period for now, but if things go well you'll officially be a Teen Titan." I tried to smile but I know it wasn't working. "What is wrong friend Kiri?" Starfire asked. I sighed, "I don't think I'm Titan material. I'm blind, I'd be a hindrance." Every one of them laughed at me. "Dude we didn't even know you were blind until you told us! You'll do fine," Cyborg encouraged me and soon they all were.

We ate some weird goop that Starfire made. Star said that it was Vegan safe…but honestly I don't think it was safe period. Beast Boy and Cyborg were puking their guts up for an hour after eating while Robin was trying to convince Starfire that they had eaten bad pizza earlier. Then we played Ninja Monkey 3D 2 on the Game Station XL. Yet the best part was watch Wicked Scary 4. It gave everyone the chills.

"Alright," Cyborg said as he turned off the TV, "I think it's time we all got some sleep. We got training in the morning." We all stood up. Beast Boy morphed into a cat and stretched. Robin started walking toward the main door and said, "But first we show our newest Titan to her room." All five of them lead me down the hall and stopped in front of a door. "This is your room. I think you'll like it, it's your favorite colour," Beast Boy's voice dropped as he said colour, as if remembering that I can't see. "Thank you Beast Boy," I smiled at him as I placed my hand on the pad to open the door. "Goodnight Kiri," The five Titans said in unison as they backed up. I turned to face them and said brightly, "Just call me Neko."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? <strong>

**Bueno? Mal? No es interesante? **

**I can't really give my own opinion...It's bias.  
><strong>


End file.
